


Do you believe in fate?

by MrCleanWasTaken



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, F/F, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Lumity, Meeting the parents oop, Slow Burn, camila is a good mom idc if i get harassed for this., enemies to lovers because we love this trope lol, im not good with tags so please dont bully :(, luz is oblivious, more tags coming soon but yes lets go im finally making a fluff story, odalia and alador are bad parents, red string of fate :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken
Summary: Luz Noceda and Amity Blight have always had a red string tied to their fingers, they never knew what it was for, until one day.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	1. Prologue // Luz Noceda

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO! I have no clue if anyone else has done this, I've seen some artwork based on this, I'll credit the artwork that gave me the idea in the next chapters notes so you can go support them. All feedback is appreciated :D

Ever since she could walk, Luz Noceda noticed some random red string tied to her hand. She never knew what to make of it, but it was there. One day when she turned 13 she went out and followed the red string, but it just led her to this random abandoned house. When she noticed it went inside the house, she decided it was a good idea to head back home.

There were multiple instances where Luz tried to cut off the red string, but the scissors went through the string and didn’t cut anything. Luz was always curious what it was, until she turned 14. She’d visit the abandoned house every day after school to look for some change, there never was. 

One morning after getting ready for school, Luz walked up to her mom, Camila, and tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, mom?” Luz asked

Camila looked over her shoulder “Yes mija?”

Luz continued, “Do you believe in fate?”

Camila smiled lightly, she didn’t know why her daughter had asked her this, from what she could assume was most likely her stories.

“Mija, I believe life is what you make of it. Fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it, will not control how you live your life. Because in the end, it’s your choice if you want to follow it or not.”

Luz raised an eyebrow “So you do believe in it?”  
Camila continued picking up her bag getting ready to leave for work, “I believe we are in control of our own lives, I am sure there is some plan for us, but it’s definitely not mandatory.”  
Luz nodded “That sounds about right.”  
Camila walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the head “Now come on, let’s get you to school.”  



	2. Prologue // Amity Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz Noceda and Amity Blight have always had a red string tied to their fingers, they never knew what it was for, until one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE 2!! 
> 
> I am going to be working on this for this week. I am going to switch between this and Among Us each week because I have a lot planned for both of these. I will announce my social media to keep you guys updated soon :D For now, enjoy!

Since she was born, her parent's expectations always impacted her. She had to act a certain way, be friends with certain people, have amazing grades, and be talented with magic. Her older brother and sister, Emira and Edric were naturally gifted and she had to work extra harder than them.

Something that has always been a mystery to her had been the red string that was attached to her finger. No one seemed to notice it, so when she asked her brother and sister they looked to one another and shrugged. Amity was too focused on her own studies to go figure out where the string had led to. 

When Amity was the team captain of the grudgby team at Hexside, Amity dropped down her wall and walked over to Boscha. 

“Hey Boscha, you busy?”

Boscha finished putting away her grudgby gear and turned to Amity “Nope, what’s up?”

Amity leaned against the wall “Do you believe in fate?”

Boscha laughed “Woah way to hit me with that Blight, seriously what’s up?”

Amity looked at Boscha cold “I’m serious.”

Boscha stopped laughing “Oh. Sorry, it just doesn’t seem like you.”

Amity rolled her eyes and Boscha continued “Nope. Why?”

Amity shrugged “Well thanks for the insight Boscha.”

After school, the question was still stuck in her mind. During dinner, she barely ate, and afterward, she scraped off her plate and headed towards her room. She sat looking out the window till she heard the light knock on her door. 

“Hey Amity, you alright?” 

Amity turned around “Yeah, what do you want Emira?”

Emira walked over to Amity’s bed and sat down “I don’t know, you just seem down.”

Amity turned back towards the window “Not down, just got something on my mind. I am surprised you care.”

Emira put her hands up defense jokingly and laughed lightly “Come on, you know I care about you!”

Amity rolled her eyes and Emira put her hands down “So what’s on your mind? Maybe I can help and get you out of your funk.”

Amity turned back towards Emira “Emira, do you believe in fate?”

Emira laughed “Weird question to hit me with, but ok.”

Amity looked at Emira cold like she did Boscha “I’m serious.”

Emira blinked “If you're being serious, then I will. Yes, I do.”

Amity raised an eyebrow “Weird you seem like the type to think the opposite.” She turned back towards the window and Emira continued “I guess I do, I mean I’d like to. It gives some sort of direction.”

Amity looked down and Emira got up “Well Mittens, let me know if I can help you with anything else. I’m going to go bother Edric.”

Emira walked out of the room and Amity got up to turn off the light to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated :D


	3. Corny String-Related Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon meeting Amity, Luz was always oblivious to the way Amity acts around her, especially the matching string tied to her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading this, (help it was hard to not have an entire conversation about string jokes)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Upon first meeting Amity when she pretended to be Willow’s abomination, she didn’t notice the red string tied to Amity’s hand. Amity did. Amity was confused, especially after the library incident. Luz had not noticed the red string tied similarly to hers until after the grudgby match. Amity had been injured, and Luz was carrying Amity. When Luz looked down, there it was, the same exact red string. In short, Luz almost dropped Amity. 

Amity had guessed that Luz hadn’t noticed yet, but she could tell by the look on Luz’s face, that something was wrong. Amity looked at Luz confused for a minute, hoping to catch her attention and then asked “What’s up?” Luz looked up at Amity and smiled lightly “It’s nothing, I just remembered Eda wanted me to make a run to the market for her after school.” Amity nodded as they approached the healers office, “Well, thanks for carrying me all the way here.” Luz smiled again “It’s really not a problem, you aren’t that heavy.” Luz walked over to one of the healer's beds and placed Amity down gently, “See you later Amity!” Luz called out while practically sprinting out of the healer's office. Amity watched as Luz left and waved, knowing Luz probably wouldn’t see it.

Luz had changed out of the grudgby uniform she and her team borrowed for the match against Boscha and put it in the back with the rest of the spare uniforms. After exiting the grudgby storage closet, she runs into Willow who is curious about what has Luz so jittery. 

“Hey Luz, how’s it going?”

Luz was previously looking down at the ground so she looked up and saw Willow. “Oh hey Willow, nothing much I am just about to head back to the Owl House.”

Willow squinted at Luz “You sure? You seem uneasy.”

Luz tilted her head to the side “What do you mean?”

Willow continued “What I mean is, you seem nervous instead of your usual optimism.”

Luz took a quick breath “Oh, I am just in a rush to go to the market to pick something up for Eda, that’s all.” Before Willow could get another word in, Luz was already out the door and calling out to Willow “See you tomorrow Willow!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Luz ignored whatever Hooty was droning on about and headed straight inside the Owl house. Luz closed the door behind her and sighed, and when she turned around she was only met with two confused gazes.

Eda crossed her arms and stood up from the couch “Alright what’s going on kid, you’re usually perky after school.”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck and began walking towards the stairs “Trust me it isn’t important.”

Eda blocked her path “Kid, if you're saying something isn’t important, it most likely is, what did you get in trouble for now?”

Luz sighed and plopped down on the couch next to King, “You guys know about the red string tied to my hand, right?”

Eda and King both nodded and Luz continued “Well, for years I was so curious where the string led to.” Luz paused and continued “And today I found out. I’m not saying I am disappointed, I’m just confused.”

Eda walked over to Luz and put her hand on her shoulder “Look kid, me and King can tell you are hanging by a thread.” Eda paused and winked at Luz and King laughed “Ha! Because she sees an imaginary string!” Eda continued “Me and King will help you out with it, but in the meantime, you need to act positive, otherwise no one could strand you.”

The three of them laughed and afterward, Luz nodded “Alright, I’ll try Eda. You just have to promise no more corny string-related jokes.” Luz paused and then continued “I’m already threading just thinking about them.” The three of them laughed and Eda continued “Alright, this time no more string jokes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated!


	4. Boiling Isles: Home to Many Myths // Amity Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes on the hunt in the library to figure out what is up with this red string. (Why she's never done this before is beyond my comprehension and will probably be answered soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO I'm back with more FLUFF except there isn't fluff yet lol we are getting there.
> 
> I promise I will make longer chapters for this fic soon, especially since this story is going to be way shorter than anything I've ever done before.  
> Also, I love the idea of Emira being a supportive sister who also loves to tease her, (emira is literally my sister ngl) I told her this and she just shrugged at me and went back to watching power ;( 
> 
> Anyway, I was just blasting Black Flag and Nirvana while writing this, surprisingly it is easier to write while listening to music.  
> Sooooo I hope you guys enjoy Amity being an absolute nerd going through a book and knowing how to annotate.

Amity could always pick up on things, so when Luz stormed out of the healer's office the other day, she knew Luz had finally seen the red string. Amity herself didn’t know what it meant at all, and she was determined to find out. So while she was ordered to stay home and rest up she decided that instead, she would sneak off to the library and hopefully find something. 

After about an hour of not getting any progress, Amity was starting to lose hope. So instead she decided to consult the library assistants.

“Excuse me?” 

The librarian looked up “Ahh hello Amity, I thought you were supposed to be home healing up.”

“I am but I needed to look something up.”

The librarian adjusted his glasses “Alright I think I can help, what do you need?”

“Do you have anything about some red string?”

The librarian thought for a second, “Information about strings? Or a myth about red strings?”

Amity tapped the desk a bit “The myth will do, thanks.” 

The librarian began to look at his clipboard “Alright, just go have a seat and I will go find the books you want.”

Amity crutched over to the bench by the door, after about five minutes the librarian returned with a stack of three books, with a sheet of paper on top. 

“Here are the books you wanted, I did all the paperwork for you and the copy of it is on top of the stack.”

Amity took the books and paused for a moment the librarian raised an eyebrow “Everything alright?” Amity snapped back to reality “Yeah, thanks for the books.”

The librarian nodded and walked away.

Amity put the books in her backpack and thought, _good thing I brought this backpack, there is no way I was going to get these books back to the manor_.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Boiling Isles had many myths and legends. Most of which were told to scare the children into believing whatever the parents wanted them to believe. This tactic was most notably used by Alador and Odalia Blight. Of course, this wasn’t an upside because they were using these stories to shape Emira, Edrics, and Amity’s mind at a young age, but it comes in handy when you need to look into some myths and legends. 

Amity sat down at her desk, groaning softly because she hit her foot on the floor. She then took out her books and lightly placed them on the desk, immediately, as if it was on cue she heard some knocking on her door and turned around. “What’s going on Mittens?” Emira walked over and stood next to Amity “Huh, I didn’t see you as someone who would be into myths.” 

Amity deadpanned “I am not, I just need to get some information on why there’s this red string attached to my finger.”

Emira sighed “Mittens, for as long as I can remember you’ve been complaining about this stinking string on your finger. It’s actually a bit worrying. Especially since you are turning to these outrageous myths and stories.”

Amity began to open one of the books “Look I know we don’t have any good experiences with _any_ story considered a myth, but I have to try.”

Emira snickered “You’re that desperate, huh?”

Amity nodded and continued to flip through the book, Emira took a deep breath “Alright, I will leave you to it then.” Amity called after her “Wait before you leave, hand me the notebook that is on my bed. In case I see anything I need to note down.”

Emira let out an irritated groan and grabbed the book off of Amity’s bed and placed it on top of the book Amity was looking at. “Cya Mittens, I’ll have Edric bring your food, that’s if mother and father don’t want you downstairs.”

Amity waved at Emira to go away and Emira walked out, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all feedback is appreciated as always :D


	5. A Week // Luz Noceda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's mind races as she thinks about what happened the last past week. Willow and Gus come over and Luz explains everything. Willow and Gus offer their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD I PROMISE!
> 
> Sorry about the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT, a lot of things kept piling up and I am sorry. I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect and that the potential angst is strong. hope you guys enjoy :D
> 
> also if you guys want my Instagram is MrCleanWasTaken (updates and such are gonna be posted there)

A week, who knew so much could happen in a week. 

As I laid down looking up at the ceiling, my mind raced. I felt so guilty. Eda kept on reassuring me that everything was fine, better even know that she had lost her powers, but I can’t help but feel that I am still responsible. I haven’t been to school at all, and I don’t even think I can attend it anymore since there are wanted posters for Lilith, Eda, King, and I all over Bonesborough. 

I don’t know what triggered such a thought, but I shot up in my makeshift bed. _We were supposed to do research about the string_. Eda has been looking for a not-so-thrilling adventure ever since last week. I opened the door and ran down the stairs but instead of seeing Eda lying lazily on the couch, Hooty had opened the door, revealing Willow and Gus behind it.

“Luz!” They shouted, and they ran over to hug me. 

Looks like I am going to have to explain a lot before we could start our research. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The entire time I was explaining what happened with Belos, I was pacing back and forth in front of Willow and Gus who were seated on my bed. They looked at me with concern in their eyes the entire time, which I didn’t notice until I finished rambling. I took a short breath before sitting down in front of them.  
  
Gus blinked twice and responded, “You lost me.” 

I sighed and shook my head “The point is, Belos is bad.” Gus nodded “I got that, but you lost me after you started explaining about how Lilith wanted to help.” Willow shook her head “Forget the story, have you heard?”   
  
I narrowed my eyebrows “Heard what?”

Willow continued “Three days after you broke Eda out, Belos sent members of the Emperor’s coven to start patrolling the school.”

Gus snapped his fingers “Oh yeah! I was going to mention that.”

I looked down at my hands “Good thing Eda told me to take a break from school for a while. Otherwise, I would’ve definitely been caught by one of them.”

As I looked up I noticed Willow and Gus exchange a look before looking back at me. Willow cut the short silence “Good news is, we can help you!” I cocked my head to the side “With?” Gus answered, “School, we can help you learn magic here!” Willow smiled “We know you are probably upset that you aren’t allowed back inside Hexside-” I cut Willow off mid-sentence “It’s not too bad. This _has_ happened before. We all know I wouldn’t be able to attend Hexside forever.”

Willow looked down and then looked back up with a smug expression on her face. “In non-Belos business, Amity’s leg finally healed.”  
I perked up “That’s great! But why that expression?”

Willow shrugged me off and went on about another topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda long chapter POGGG also I am going to try and update this more frequently and I am really glad that everyone enjoys this fic still :D
> 
> also, rip pogchamp emote on twitch (they do have a reason for the removal which I am glad was stated)


End file.
